


Dragonic Pheromones

by Zmeister



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Lady muscles, Mating, Multiple mates, Muscle Worship, Sixsomes, female muscle growth, fivesomes, flexing, sevensomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmeister/pseuds/Zmeister
Summary: Female Muscle Growth story! Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus have felt a change in their bodies. Their instincts are telling them that its time to claim a mate or two. And their pheromones are going to bring about big changes...in more ways than one. NatsuXHarem, GajeelXHarem, and LaxusXHarem. Get ready for some sexy muscle fun!
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox/Meredy, Gajeel Redfox/Millianna, Gajeel Redfox/Risley Law, Gajeel/Harem, Laxus Dreyar/Evergreen, Laxus Dreyar/Kagura, Laxus Dreyar/Kinana, Laxus Dreyar/Laki, Laxus/Harem, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Ultear Milkovich, Natsu/Harem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. An Ironclad Warning

_Chapter 1: An Ironclad Warning_

While at first, it seemed like a normal friday night at the Fairy Tail guild, a peculiar meeting was taking place on the second floor. That meeting was between the three resident dragon-slayers Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Laxus Dreyar.

"Alright, metalhead. What was so damn important you called us here?" Laxus asked.

Gajeel scratched his head, visibly awkward as he spoke up. "Have you guys been feelin'...weird lately?"

"Weird how?" Natsu asked.

"I mean have you seen or noticed or felt...out of the ordinary?" Gajeel asked. And to his surprise, both dragon-slayers gained a blush on their faces.

"Well, I don't know why, but all the girls have been smelling and looking really good lately." Natsu admitted with a shy expression.

"So it's not just me." Laxus said, palming his face with an embarrassed look. "My hormones have been acting crazy for two weeks. I can't even look at Cana without getting a stiffy."

"Hm. I think I know what's goin' on." The iron dragon-slayer said before taking off his left glove and showing his palm. Inside it was a silver dragon emblem with four iron spikes surrounding it.

"Holy crap! You got one too!" Natsu said as he removed his scarf, revealing an orange dragon emblem with six flames surrounding it on the right side of his neck.

"This is just plain weird." Laxus replied, pulling up his right sleeve and revealing a golden dragon emblem with five thunderbolts around it. "What the hell is happening to us, Redfox?"

"...we're in heat. And these are mating marks."

The two other dragon-slayer's eyes opened in shock. "You mean like how Happy gets in spring?!"

"...that little guy actually gets horny?" Laxus asked.

"Yup." Natsu replied as he remembered that incredibly awkward trip to the vet.

"Well, it's kind of similar to that." Gajeel replied, thinking he might need to take Pantherlily to the vet soon. "Basically, our dragonic instincts are telling us it's time to claim a mate or two."

"Or two?" Natsu asked. The black-haired man then pointed his mark.

"Apparently, each of the elements on our marks shows how many mates we can have. So I can have four, flamebrain can have six, and you, Laxus, can have five mates."

"One mate would probably be a pain in the ass. I can't even imagine dealing with five girls." Laxus grumbled.

"So that's why I've been feelin' weird? My instincts are telling me to...do it with six girls." Natsu said, his cheeks aflame.

"Yes. But I don't think we should act on them." Gajeel said with a serious expression. "When Metalanica was tellin' me all this years ago, he said that our bodies would also admit 'dragonic pheromones' that would do something...weird to our mates."

"You wanna be more specific?" Laxus asked.

"That's all Metalanica told me!"

"Did he say how long we'd be like this?" Natsu asked.

"No. But I'd wager we'll probably be back to normal by the end of the month." Gajeel explained.

"So we just gotta ignore our hormones for a few weeks? That's easy." The salmon-haired dragon-slayer said with confidence.

"Damn, Lucy! I think these puppies have gotten bigger lately!"

"C-Cana, stop!"

As the three dragon-slayers looked down from the railings and saw a drunken Cana groping Lucy's generous bosom, they realized that ignoring their dragonic mating instincts would be easier said than done.

'Dammit,' The three thought to themselves, unaware of just how different their lives would become in a few weeks.

_**To be continued…** _


	2. The Dragon and the Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Natsu develop a whole new kind of 'skinship' while at a hotspring.

_Chapter 2: The Dragon and the Knight_

It had been a week since Natsu had his chat with Gajeel and Laxus. And to say he was feeling a tad frustrated was an understatement.

Before, the salmon-haired young man would scoff at Macao, Wakaba, and any other member of Fairy Tail when it came to how attractive their female guildmates were. He honestly never got what the big deal about breasts and butt were...until recently.

With his hormones now hitting him like a sledgehammer, Natsu was now painfully aware of how hot, cute, or some combo of the two his female friends were. And he often found himself staring at Lucy's prominent chest bouncing whenever she moved, Juvia's butt and legs whenever she would run towards Grey, and also had to look away whenever Mira waved at him, less he stare at her pale cleavage.

But the girl he was having the most trouble around was Erza. Before, Natsu thought the majority of her armors were badass. And they still were. But it was only now that the fiery lad realized how little some of them left to the imagination. It wasn't even her breasts or legs that often distracted Natsu (even though those were admittedly nice). In fact, Natsu realized that most of Erza's admirers got distracted by Erza's breasts to focus on what her real appeal was; the redhead was incredibly toned and fit.

Whenever the Fairy Queen swung a weapon, Natsu noticed her biceps bulge. When she leaped and kicked, her leg muscles would flare. And her stomach, Natsu was embarrassed to admit that he thought Erza's toned stomach was incredibly sexy.

As you could imagine, going on a mission with Erza, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla was a bit of pickle for him. The team had gone on a mission to slay a group of ogres that had been raiding a village. And this village had a hot spring, so the mayor offered the team a free stay for slaying the ogres.

And that's what Natsu was currently doing, relaxing in the hot spring and trying his damndest not to think about how Erza swinging a massive axe to parry against an ogre's club was surprisingly hot. Nope, not thinking about that at all.

'Please, let this month be over soon.' Natsu thought to himself, not paying attention as someone opened the door and entered the hotspring.

"Ah, Natsu. You're still here."

"Oh, hey Erzaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Natsu's brain had temporarily stopped working as he took in the sight of Erza naked, a sight that he had taken for granted in the past.

"Good. I could use your help with scrubbing my back." The redhead said, not even bothered as she exposed her firm and curvy physique, pink nipples, and clean shaven womanhood to her teammate.

And so, like many times before, Natsu found himself being forced to scrub his redheaded friend. But unlike the hundreds of times he had done it before, the salmon-haired man was painfully aware of just how...beautiful Erza was. Her smile was a treasure, her red hair was amazing, and her body was driving him crazy as he lathered her toned back with soap.

'Calmdowncalmdowncalmdown…' Natsu mentally told himself, using every fiber of his will not to get erect. As the dragon-slayer was scrubbing, Erza noticed something was off.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"W-what are ya talkin' about?"

"Well, you seem kind of...hesitant. I know you don't like bathing together, but you've never been this slow." Erza said before turning around. "If anything is bothering you, you can tell..."

"Tell what?" Natsu asked as Erza trailed off. But he then noticed that the knightly woman's eyes were looking downward. And to his embarrassment, the salmon-haired man was fully erect at his full ten inches. "...oh, shit."

Erza's face soon matched her hair. "Oh...well, that's...new."

"C-can you please stop staring at it?" Natsu asked as he covered his junk.

"O-oh, right. Sorry about that." The redhead replied. The awkward silence that followed was thicker than lead. "I didn't think you could even get horny."

"Well, not until recently." Natsu admitted as Erza began to take in Natsu's naked body for possibly the first time. The redhead had considered the dragon-slayer to be her cute little brother. But now, she was truly seeing that he had matured into a man. From his pecs, six-pack abs, and the impressive beast between his legs. The sight of all that put together started to make Erza feel horny herself.

"You k-know...I can help you with that." Erza said.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Natsu replied, not realizing the rather...naughty idea Erza had in mind. It wasn't until the redhead pushed his hands and opened his legs, his erect member now inches away from her face. The re-quip wizard gulped before she reached out and began to massage Natsu's member.

"E-Erza...what are you-AH!" The salmon-haired man moaned out as he felt a sudden burst of pleasure.

"It'll be b-bad if you stay like this." Erza explained with a blush. "Don't worry, I've done my research about this."

And by research, Erza meant the erotic novels she borrowed from Levy.

"W-wait! We can't or something weiAHHH!" Natsu began to say, only for his brain to turn to mush as the redhead licked the tip of his member before placing her lips on it. And Erza continued to do this, rubbing the dragon-slayer's shaft while sucking and licking the tip of his cock.

But neither of the two noticed that Natsu's mating mark had started to glow. And just as Gajeel said, the salmon-haired man's body began to produce mystical pheromones. The strange smell made its way into Erza's nostrils, and the redhead soon felt a strange heat beginning to spread throughout her body. And when Natsu opened his eyes from the pleasure, they widened as he began to realize what the weird thing Gajeel mentioned was.

Right before his very eyes, Erza's muscles began to grow. And the first thing Natsu noticed growing was her back. What was a firm plane soon began to expand into canyons of rippling muscle. The redhead's back widened more and more to make way for the cornucopia of beefed-up flesh. And soon enough, the rest of Erza's body began to expand in a similar fashion.

Veins bulged from Erza's arms and legs as the began to inflate with power. Biceps once the size of golfballs soon expanded into large stones. Legs that were firm and curvy before became logs of pure muscle. And even though Natsu couldn't really see it, Erza's stomach began to tighten as eight bumps of muscle emerged, forming an eight-pack that many would be jealous of.

And while Erza's already impressive chest only grew by a few inches, her pectoral muscles expanded into slabs that would be more than able to support the redhead's chest.

As her body continued to grow, Erza moaned onto Natsu's cock and moved her free hand to her now-soaking womanhood. The Fairy Queen wasn't quite aware of the changes happening to her body, but she could feel her body heating up, arousing her even more. She moved her free hand to her womanhood and began to finger herself. As her hormones went crazy, the redhead removed her other hand from Natsu's shaft so that she could deep throat it.

Soon enough, the two ace mages felt their climaxes begin to build up. And after a few more minutes of being deepthroated, Natsu cried out in pleasure as he coated the inside of Erza's mouth with his warm sperm, which the redhead was more than happy to swallow. And the redhead soon followed with her own orgasm, causing her legs to give out.

The two new lovers breathed heavily, reeling in the aftermath of their orgasms.

"Holy shit. That was awesome." Natsu said with a dumb smile.

"That's one way to des-" Erza began to before she stood up and saw her now beefy arms. "...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Oh, right. I kind of...did that to you." Natsu said, earning one of Erza's famous glares.

"Explain. Now."

And so, Natsu did, telling Erza about the conversation he had with Gajeel and Laxus, how sexualy frustrated he had been for the last two weeks, and how the dragonic pheromones he was admitting were responsible for Erza's muscles growing.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said.

"There's no need to apologize, Natsu." Erza said, surprising the salmonette. "I was weirded out at first, but on second glance-"

Erza gave her left bicep an experimental flex, expanding to its full twenty-eight inches. '-these muscles are amazing."

As the redhead flexed and observed her new bulk, Natsu was finally able to take a good glance at her. Not only did the redhead easily outmuscle him and Grey, but her muscles would even give Elfman a run for his money. Hell, Natsu was pretty sure her biceps and shoulders were bigger than the male Strauss sibling's. He also saw that Erza had gotten taller by a few feet as he stood up, his head now only reaching the top of the redhead's bosom. Erza noticed Natsu staring at her muscles, his cock having recovered from his orgasm.

"So, does this make us mates now?" Natsu asked, really hoping that Erza would say yes.

"Well, mating implies that we have sex."

"Oh." Natsu said with a frown, not seeing Erza's smirk before the muscular redhead pushed him into the hot spring and laid on top of him.

"So why don't we make it official?" Erza said with a perverted smile, veins appearing on her biceps as she positioned her womanhood over the tip of Natsu's dick. Natsu smiled as well before the redhead impaled herself on her lover's member.

The two mages felt the euphoria of their unity. Natsu could feel how tight and smooth Erza's womanhood was around his member. Erza could feel Natsu's manhood rubbing against all of her sensitive areas. And that pleasurable sensation only increased when the redhead began to move her hips up and down, the water splashing around them with each thrust.

Natsu was in visual and sensational heaven. Not only was he enjoying the feeling of Erza's vice-like womanhood, but he also got to see the lovely visage of the muscular redhead moaning in euphoria, her muscles bulging and breasts shaking as she bounced on his cock. And the dragon-slayer wasn't going to let his mate do all the work.

With a burst of strength, Natsu raised himself up. With his right hand, he grabbed Erza's left breast while his other hand began to feel and grope her right bicep. And not only did the salmon-haired man start massaging, kneading and groping his new lover, he also decided to use his magic to warm his hands up.

And considering how loudly Erza began to moan and thrust her hips, that seemed to work just fine. In fact, the redhead was so distracted by this new sensation that it gave her mate the chance to push her on her muscular back. Not that she minded, as Natsu continued to thrust into the deepest parts of her womanhood, his surging cock now as warm as his hands. And just when Erza thought it couldn't get any better, Natsu looked into her eyes, his lust clear as day, before kissing her on the lips. The Fairy Queen responded in kind, wrapping her powerful arms around his shoulders and kissing him back.

Soon enough, the two new lovers felt their climax building up again, Erza wrapping her thick legs around Natsu's waist as he pounded into her harder and harder. And with a yell from both parties, the dragon-slayer shot his seed inside his mate while the redhead's muscles all flexed at once, tightening around the ejaculating member as she came.

As the two caught their breath, Erza opened her eyes and saw that Natsu's mating mark was glowing again. One of the six flames vanished and then reappeared on Erza's left wrist. The two instantly knew what it meant; Erza was now Natsu as he was now hers. But, she also remembered what Natsu said about the multiple mates. And according to the flames on his mark, he could have five more.

"Erza...you're awesome." Natsu said, a genuine smile on his face and admiration in his eyes, the sight of which made her heart skip a beat.

"You were wonderful as well." Erza replied, embracing her new lover in a tender hug, neither of them minding the hotspring water around them. "Well, I guess you got five other mates to mark."

"I guess." Natsu said before his face turned perverted. "But I'm in no rush to find them."

The dragon-slayer then began to lick his lover's bicep, and Erza moaned as she felt his member grow hard inside her. The two new mates were nowhere near done for the night.

_**The next day…** _

"What the hell happened to you?!" Grey shouted as he, Lucy, Wendy, and the exceeds looked at Erza's new amazon-like body in shock. And they really had no choice since her yakuta now clung to her body like cheap lingerie.

"I decided to do some strength training last night." The redhead replied with a straight face, Natsu chuckling right to her.

"And you got this big in one night?" Lucy asked specifically.

"...I'm very determined." Erza replied, her expression as serious as ever.

"Whatever." Grey sighed as he left to grab his bags. Wendy looked at Erza's muscles in awe before Clara beckoned her away. However, Lucy looked at Erza as she left the room, and noticed her sharing a loving look with Natsu.

Something had clearly happened between the two. And the busty celestial mage was going to find out what.

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Magnetic Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel learns he has a thing for big ladies.

_Chapter 3: Magnetic Pull_

While Team Natsu was out on their ogre slaying quest, it was business as usual with Fairy Tail. However, a few of the girls from Mermaid Heel were visiting. They had mostly come because Millianna wanted to celebrate Erza's upcoming birthday, and was a tad disappointed when she heard that the redhead and her team would be out of town for a few days. For the Mermaid Heel girls decided to mingle.

As for Gajeel, well, he was desperately trying to keep his mind from thinking about his female guildmates. The metalhead needed to constantly chastise himself from staring at the shrimp's ass, the stone fairy bitch's tits, and now, he had to stop from looking at the Mermaid swordswoman's thighs.

So, the Iron Dragon-Slayer figured that playing a song on stage would get his mind out of the gutter. It would also probably make these new girls stay away from him, since everyone seemed to be too uncultured to understand and enjoy his music.

And just like before, the second Gajeel let out his first "Shobedobedoo!", people staring booing and throwing stuff at the stage in an attempt to get him to shut up.

'Well, that should get everyone to leave me the fuck alone.' Gajeel thought as he walked off stage and headed to the bar. However, as soon as his first drink was served, the dragon-slayer heard someone sitting next to him.

"Cool song. Shame ya got booed off the stage." Gajeel turned and saw a chubby woman wearing a tribal outfit sitting next to him.

"You're the gravity chick from Mermaid Heel. Um...Riley, right?"

"Close. It's Risley." The black-haired girl corrected him with a playful smile.

"Eh, one or the other." The dragon-slayer replied as he took a swig. "So...you actually like my song?"

"Yup. I mean, freeform jazz ain't everyone's thing, but I've always liked it." Risley said, placing her arms under her chest, causing them to bounce.

'...fuck.' Gajeel thought to himself, turning away with a blush on his face. The iron dragon-slayer never thought he'd be attracted to a tubby chick, but with his hormones acting up like crazy, it seemed that any moderate cute, hot, or in between woman would be enough to get him going.

Taking another glance at Risley, the chubby woman was oddly cute. But those titties. To Gajeel, those massive puppies looked like they could give the bunny girl a run for her money. They were big, looked incredibly soft, and based on Risley's physique, probably all-natural too.

Things only got worse for Gajeel's self-control as the two began to chat the night away. The Iron Dragon-Slayer found out that the gravity change mage had a fun sense of humor on top of an obviously good taste in music. She was incredibly friendly and easy to talk to as well. All of that combined with the fact that her tits seemed to have a mind of their own and giggle whenever she made the slightest movement was making Gajeel really start to consider ignoring his own warnings about his dragonic pheromones.

The fact that he was slightly tipsy wasn't helping matters either.

"So...you wanna get outta here?" Risley asked.

"Why would I? Night's still young," Gajeel replied.

"Well…" Risley began to say, a slight blush on her face before placing her hand on Gajeel's clothed thigh. "...we could fool around a bit."

"...are you s-serious?" The dragon-slayer asked, his face red and his control starting to shatter.

"Hey, you're the one whose been sneaking glances at my girls for the last ten minutes." The black-haired woman replied with a cheeky smirk, which chipped at Gajeel's self-control even more. Risley then reached up and whispered into his ear. "Take me to your place, and you can play with them all. Night. Long."

And that was the moment Gajeel decided to throw caution into the wind. He was horny as fuck, a cheerful gal with an incredible chest was throwing herself at him, and he was tired of feeling awkward. 'Damn whatever my pheromones are gonna do', he thought to himself, 'I'm getting laid tonight!'

With a smirk that sent shivers down Risley's spine, Gajeel stood up and offered his hand. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, pretty lady."

"Well then, lead the way." Risley said, taking his hand as she stood, showing that she was slightly shorter than Gajeel. As the two left the guildhall together, Millianna and Kagura noticed.

"Looks like Risley's gettin' lucky tonight." Millianna commented to a confused Kagura. And as the two Mermaid Heel girls chatted, Levy saw Gajeel and Risley leaving with a jealous pout on her face.

A few minutes later, the two black-haired wizards arrived at Gajeel's apartment. And the second the iron dragon-slayer unlocked his door, Risley grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a kiss, which he was more than happy to return. As they continued to make out, Gajeel lifted her up by her ass, letting the gravity mage wrap her legs around her new beau. And with her free hand, the black-haired girl reached down and began to unclip the dragon-slayer's belt.

And Gajeel wasn't going to let her have all the fun as he removed his right hand from Risley's ass and pulled the front of her blue top down, revealing her large breasts and dark, pert nipples. Deciding to indulge himself, Gajeel removed his lips from Risley's before lighting biting down on her left nipple and kneading her right breast with his right hand. And they felt just as good as he imagined.

However, Risley moaning was truly music to his ears. So, Gajeel managed to surprise her by tossing her on his bed, positioning her so that her large ass was facing him and she was on all fours. Risley barely had any time to react as her new lover quickly took off his pants, shoes, and boxers, revealing his throbbing, twelve-inch cock.

"Cutting right to chase, eh?" Risley said, the sight of the dragon-slayer's hard-on exciting her to no end.

"I'm not the kind of guy that plays around." Gajeel replied as he lifted up the gravity mage's loincloth and pushed her black thong to the side, revealing her soaking womanhood. The black-haired man positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing her vaginal lips with the tip of his member.

"Then go ahead." Risley said, her eyes hazed with lust. "Fuck me until I can't move."

And that was the convincing Gajeel needed as he thrust his member all the way into his chubby lover. His grunts and Risley's loud moaning began to echo all over his apartment as the two went at it. And as the black-haired couple fucked, Gajeel's mating mark started to glow, his body releasing dragonic pheromones with reckless abandon.

As she was getting plowed from behind, Risley was smiling and moaning. It had been a few months since she had a good dicking, and Gajeel was more than satisfying her with his hard and thick member. But soon, she began to notice a strange smell lingering in the air. And as soon as the scent entered her nostrils, she felt a surge of foreign magic shoot through her body.

It wasn't anything she hadn't felt before. After all, overusing her gravity change magic often resulted in her becoming skinny for a bit, but this was something else. As the strange magic coursed throughout her body and Gajeel continued to plow into her, Risley felt something happening to her arms. To her surprise, the fat in her limbs had started to transform into muscle. The flab around her biceps began to harden and shape into a solid peak. And she felt the same sensation happening all over her body.

Her ass became rounder as they turned into a firm pair of glutes. Her legs and back not only became longer, adding to her height, but also began to fill with raw feminine power. She could feel her stomach shrink and harden into a pair of eight-pack abs. She even felt her face get thinner and her neck muscles expand. In fact, the only fat that seemed to be unaffected by this sudden transformation was her massive breasts. However, she could feel a set of heavy pecs begin to form underneath her pride and joy.

'W-what the hell's goin' on?' Risley thought to herself as her body continued to bulk up more and more, all while Gajeel continued to fuck her deeply. 'Is...is this his...magic...what kind of-OH FUCK IT! I'VE NEVER FELT SO GOOD IN MY LIFE!'

And Risley wasn't the only one reveling in her sudden muscle growth. Gajeel had his eyes opened the entire time. As his new lover grew bigger and beefier, her pussy grew tighter and tighter. Part of Gajeel's mind realized that his pheromones were probably the cause...but that part was quickly silenced as the dragon-slayer continued to indulge himself, reaching underneath Risley and grabbing her massive mammaries with reckless abandon, sweat beginning to cling to their bodies.

The black-haired lovers continued to their erotic dance until Risley's leg muscles clenched, veins appearing around her womanhood as she orgasmed around Gajeel's cock. The sudden increase in pressure caused the iron dragon-slayer to reach his own climax, coating the inside of Risley's womanhood with his seed.

As the two fell onto each other, one of the iron spikes on Gajeel's mating mark vanished and reappeared on Risley's left thigh, her growth spurt finally over.

"So…" Risley breathed out before flexing her left arm near her and Gajeel's faces, the mountain of muscle peaking at twenty-six inches. "...did you plan on doing this to me?"

"Can't say I did." Gajeel replied before reaching down and caressing the expanded muscle. "But I ain't complaining with the results."

Risley had a few questions. But, she was still incredibly horny, and figured they could wait until later. Besides, she wanted to have some more fun with her new body and her new beau.

Before Gajeel could say or do anything, Risley flipped them over and ripped the rest of his suit off. She then lifted herself off her mate's cock and repositioned herself so that they were in a 69 position, each of her massive legs on either side of Gajeel's head.

"Alright. Let's see if we can perk this little guy back up." The black-haired woman said before engulfing her lover's cock within her massive bosom. Gajeel groaned in pleasure as his new mate massaged his dick with her glorious rack. Deciding to pay her back, the iron dragon-slayer began to massage her muscular thighs. With every rub and touch, he could feel the massive power behind each flex. And while tasting the cocktail of both their love juices was weird, the scent that Risley's womanhood was giving off made it oh so inviting to lick.

The black-haired mates continued like this until Risley felt Gajeel's dick harden up again. And much to her delight, it seemed even bigger than before. Without saying a word, the gravity mage repositioned herself again, looking down at Gajeel as she mounted his cock before piercing herself with it. And soon, the two began to move their hips in tandem, Risley's massive mammaries bouncing with each thrust and hip movement.

The moans the two gave out echoed throughout the apartment as veins appeared on Risley's arms and legs. Each subconscious flex made her feel more powerful and more aroused. And the sight of a handsome and ripped man like Gajeel moaning underneath her was the cherry on top of the cake. The two reached their peak once more as Risley flexed her entire body, the two orgasming in unison.

Throughout tired by their erotic experience, Risley fell on top of Gajeel, her head a few inches below his. With a final kiss, the two black-haired wizards drifted to sleep.

_**The next morning…** _

"Damn. They still fit." Gajeel commented as Risley put her clothes back on.

"Yup. When you can shift between chubby and skinny, having 'one-size-fits-all' clothes is a no brainer." The muscular gravity mage explained before briefly wondering what would happen to her now if she overused her gravity magic.

"You sure you're cool with the whole 'mating' thing?" Gajeel asked, having explained the entire situation to Risley when the two woke up.

"I'll admit, I wasn't really looking for something serious last night." Risley answered honestly. "But, I get to be with a hunky singer who's pretty good in bed. That's not an offer I can refuse."

"'Pretty good?'" Gajeel replied with a challenging smirk as he placed his hands on his mate's thick hips. And despite outmuscling him by over a hundred pounds, Risley was still a few inches shorter than her new lover. "I think I'm more than just 'pretty good'."

With a smirk of her own, Risley wrapped her bulging arms around Gajeel's neck. "Prove it then."

Suffice to say, the two weren't seen again until late in the afternoon.

_**To be continued…** _


	4. Snake Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus finally makes the beast with two backs with a certain snake woman.

_ Chapter 3: Snake Dance _

“So let me get this straight.” Laxus said, once again sitting with Natsu and Gajeel. “Despite metalhead over here warning us about our pheromones, you two still got laid.”

“Yup!” Natsu said with a cheeky smirk while Gajeel grinned. 

“And it turns out that the weird thing the pheromones do is turn our mates in amazons.” The tall blond said, gesturing down to the first floor, where many of the guildmates were in awe of Erza’s new muscular body as the redhead showed it off. 

“Seems like it.” Gajeel said, his eyes looking towards the now-amazonian Risley as she chatted with her friends from Mermaid Heel. The black-haired woman turned her head up and gave Gajeel a flirtatious wink, which he returned. 

“....so I could’ve been balls deep in sexy muscle girls, and haven’t been, because of this tone-deaf dumbass.” 

“WHO’RE YOU CALLIN’ TONE-DEAF?!” Gajeel shouted. Laxus simply signed, while mentally was a bit esatic that his pheromones would do nothing but buff up whoever he mated with. And after weeks of blue balls, the lighting dragon-slayer was determined to get laid tonight. 

Later on, the blond wizard was enjoying his lunch on the ground floor. As he did so, he was trying to determine which woman he would claim as his opening mate. Cana was a natural pick, since she was not only sexy, but he also knew her on a more personal level, so they already had a connection. Same with Evergreen, though he thought of her as being too high-maintenance. Hell, it wasn’t just Fairy Tail women he could choose from, since it seemed like those Mermaid Heel gals were staying in town for a bit. 

“Here you go, Laxus.” 

“Thanks, Kinana.” The blond said as he turned to look at the purple-haired barmaid. It was probably his overactive hormones, but for the first time, Laxus really took in how...pleasing the former snake looked. Even with her green & white dress, the lightning dragon-slayer could tell she had decent curves. But more than that, with her friendly smile, purple eyes, and short purple hair, the woman was insanely cute. 

“You seem to be good spirits.” The barmaid said, making Laxus raise an eyebrow. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Everyone’s been talking about how you’ve been really cranky for the last few weeks.” 

“...oh.” The blond man said with an embarrassed look. While Laxus did a good job hiding his sexual frustration, his crankiness was apparently plain for all to see. “Well, it turns out I was worried about something that wasn’t a big deal.” 

“....okay…” Laxus looked again and saw that Kinana was distracted by something. Following her line of sight, he saw Erza and Elfman in the middle of an arm-wrestling contest, the redhead’s biceps bulging as she did so. The blond man took a closer look at Kinana and noticed a light blush on her face. And so, a smirk appeared on his face. 

“Pretty crazy how big Titania’s gotten, huh?” Laxus asked, snapping Kinana out of her staring. 

“Y-yeah. But, I mean...getting superbuff in a short time isn’t even the weirdest thing she’s done.” The embarrassed purplehead replied. 

“But it’s got your attention.” The blond man continued. 

“...I guess.” Kinana said as she looked back at Erza. The dragon-slayer also noticed her sneaking a glance at Risley as Gajeel serendaited her (much to the discomfort of anyone in earshot). She then began to whisper to herself. “I wonder how it feels...what does having all that power surging through your body feel like?” 

“You wanna find out?” Kinana turned down to Laxus again. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that Titania and the Mermaid Heel girl didn’t get that way naturally. They had a little magical help.” 

“Oh! So it’s a spell!” The purple-haired woman replied, excitement clear in her eyes. If it was a spell, then there was a good chance that she could become like that too!

“Yup. And I happen to know it.” Laxus said. 

“Do...do you think you could teach me it?” Kinana asked. And with that, the lighting mage smirked.

“Oh, I can. For a little…” He then smacked Kinana on the ass, surprising her. “...incentive.” 

It didn’t take much for Kinana to realize what the lightning dragon-slayer meant, causing the purple-haired barmaid to blush. The former snake decided to weigh the pros and cons of what he was proposing in her head. 

Cons: Kinana didn’t really know Laxus that well, and it was possible that he was just lying. 

Pros: A handsome man was offering to sleep with her, and doing so would possibly result in her gaining a ton of sexy muscles. 

After a few seconds of thinking, Kinana came to the conclusion that even if Laxus was lying, she would still get laid. And honestly, the purple-haired woman had gotten tired of her only company in bed being her fingers. 

“Alright. Meet me after my shift.” Kinana replied, her blush having gotten lighter. And just for added effect, she decided to sway her hips as she went to the next table. 

‘Oh, ho. This is gonna be fun.’ Laxus thought, licking his lips at the sight of Kinana’s swaying hips. 

An hour later, the two met up outside the guildhall. Since most of the girls were still at the guild, Kinana suggested the two have their ‘fun’ in her room at Fairy Hills. After a few minutes of walking, the two reached the purple-haired woman’s room. And Laxus wasted no time, grabbing Kinana by the waist and planting his lips on hers, which she quickly reciprocated. 

The two continued to deep kiss each other, growing more and more aroused with each kiss and movement. Laxus turned his new lover around, grabbing one of her pleasantly-large breasts with his left hand. With his right hand, he moved his hand under her long white skirt, feeling up her legs until he reached her panties. Without hesitation, the blond man placed his hand in Kinana’s panties, rubbing her vagina lips before inserting two of his fingers. 

As Kinana moaned in pleasure, her womanhood becoming more and more moist as Laxus fingered her, the dragon-slayer noticed a full body mirror in the corner of her living room. So after maneuvering the two to the mirror. And much to his delight, Kinana decided to return the favor, rubbing her skirt-clad ass against his jean-covered cock. And under Laxus’ sleeve, his mating mark began to glow yellow. 

“W-What’s that smell?” Kinana moaned out, Laxus smirking before kissing her neck. 

“Why don’t you look in the mirror?” The blond asked. Kinana did just that, and her eyes widened. Inside her reflection, she saw that her body was growing right before her eyes! “This is how Erza and Risley got so muscular. They fucked Natsu and Gajeel respectively. And right now, us dragon-slayers are generation’ pheromones that...well, you can see what they do.” 

And indeed, Kinana felt and saw what Laxus’ pheromones were doing to her body. Her arms continued to gain more mass and definition, biceps swelling up like two sexy balloons. A pair of pecs began to form behind her bosom as Laxus continued to fondle her left tit. While the rest of her body was still covered, Kinana could feel her abs and leg muscles expand as well, her bulging thighs clamping around Laxus’ hand, pushing his fingers deeper into her. 

Between her new lover’s kissing, groping, fingering, mixed with the feeling and sight of her muscles expanding, was too much stimulation of Kinana to handle. As her growth spurt reached its end, Kinana let out a loud moan, her pussy soaked Laxus’ hand with her love juices. 

“Don’t tell me you’re done already?” Laxus asked with a teasing expression as Kinana came down from her euphoric high. 

“I...want to see all my muscles.” The purple-haired woman stated. Indeed, after Laxus removed himself from her, Kinana began to strip off her clothing, revealing her new muscular frame. With a smile on her face, the purple-haired woman began to flex in front of the mirror. Her biceps bulged into a tantalizing eighteen inches with each flex, her back bulged into definition, her abs were now a well-defined six-pack, and she could even make her breasts bounce by flexing her pecs. But there was one thing she noticed. 

“How come I’m not as big as Erza or Risley?” Kinana asked, turning around and blushing as she saw Laxus stripping out of his clothing, revealing his hunky physique. 

“Beats me. This pheromone stuff didn’t exactly come with an instruction book.” The blond man said, slipping out his boxers to reveal his large and erect cock. 

“Either way, I’m happy with my new body.” Kinana said, doing a front flex that ended up snapping her bra off. But to her surprise, Laxus approached and picked her up bridal style. 

“Well, why don’t we ‘stress test’ these muscles?” Laxus asked, causing Kinana to giggle and nod. So Laxus placed his new lover on her bed, sharing a kiss before he began to kiss all of her new muscles. He moved down to bite her nipples for a moment before moving down and kissing her detailed abdomen. And soon, Laxus smirked as he reached her soaked purple panties, pulling them down to reveal her quivering womanhood. Without wasting a second, the thunder mage lined his cock with Kinana’s pussy before thrusting himself inside her, causing the two of them to moan. 

Laxus began to move, each hip motion plunging his dick in and out of Kinana. After weeks of sexual frustration, he was feeling like he was on cloud nine. His lover’s pussy was unbelievably tight, clenching his dick like crazy as he thrusted into her. Her cute face had turned horny, tongue hanging out of her lips and eyes rolled up. And if her moans were any indication, Kinana was enjoying this just as much as he was. 

Indeed, the purple-haired woman was in a state of euphoria. Her new lover’s cock was filling her up way more than any of the…’toys’ she used in private. Laxus’ increasingly strong hip thrusts pushed his manhood against all of her deepest pleasure spots. The cherry on top of this sensual cake was that she could feel her muscles flex and harden with each movement, her legs muscles bulging out as she wrapped them around her lover’s hips, causing him to fuck her deeper and harder. 

After a few minutes of fucking, Laxus and Kinana felt their climaxes build up until the blond man shot his load into his lover’s womanhood. And it wasn’t long after that the purple-haired reached her own orgasm, a lightning bolt vanishing from Laxus’ mating mark and reappearing on the left side of Kinana’s neck. 

And one shared look between the two was enough to convey the fact that the two were going to spend the rest of day fucking each other’s brains out. 

**_Later…_ **

Erza gaining a massive amount of muscles was weird. That Risley girl from Mermaid Heel suddenly getting a massive amount of muscles was suspicious. But Kinana suddenly becoming buff out of nowhere was enough for Lucy to realize that something weird was going on. And after some investigating, the busty celestial mage found the possible common thread; the resident dragon-slayers. 

She recalled how Natsu and Erza seemed to be closer after their stay at the hot springs. Gajeel could be seen conversing with Risley before the two would disappear. And Laki had told Lucy that she saw Kinana leading Laxus to her room at Fairy Hills. 

It was clear to Lucy that Dragon-Slayers had something to do with the sudden muscle growth. So she was going to find a way to figure out how Natsu and others were doing this. 

And she wasn't the only one curious about this sudden development. Lisanna and Mirajane wondered how they’d look with muscles like Erza’s. Laki was busy gossiping with Evergreen and Cana about how Kinana could’ve gotten buff. Levy was planning to confront Gajeel about his relationship with Risley. Juvia was wondering if Grey would like her because she was beefier. And Milliana and Kagura were thinking about how they could get as buff as Risley. 

Overall, things were about to get interesting at Fairy Tail. 


End file.
